


Watermelon

by mizrosecat



Series: post-apocalyptic abo [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: In a harsh world for Omegas, Mark isn't afraid to present as one, because he knows his fate lies with an Alpha.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, past yuwin
Series: post-apocalyptic abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/gifts).



> i wrote this for jalpari because she loves yumark!
> 
> hello everyone!
> 
> this fic is a spin-off prequel of The High Priestess, where i wrote taeten in an ABO post-apocalyptic world. the story here is set one year before that. you don't have to go read the taeten one to understand this and vice-versa.
> 
> hope you like it.

Unlike most of his peers, Mark Lee wants to present as an Omega. He knows it's insane in this world to want that, but he's not afraid. And he already has a feeling he is one. He's always had features people assigned to Omegas, always been short and scrawny. He is sensible and nurturing, always taking care of his younger friends like they were siblings. 

And, most of all, Mark desires an Alpha as a mate.

His name is Yuta.

Mark has been attracted to Yuta since he was sixteen - right as the Alpha came of age at twenty and presented. His scent is alluring to Mark to this day. 

For now, as the days til his own twentieth birthday close in, Mark and Yuta are just good friends. Mark never signaled any interest, afraid he might scare Yuta away. For many reasons, Yuta is not the approachable type. For the past couple years he's been different from what he used to be. And for good reason.

Two years ago, he lost his mate.

It's said to be an unbearable pain, like half of yourself is being taken away. Mark surely remembers how Yuta wouldn't leave his cabin for months. And when he did, Mark was just happy to have Yuta back.

It isn't like Mark planned to fall in love with Yuta, only for him to mate with someone else and that someone die. Mark had accepted he would never have a chance with Yuta. But after everything, they became close friends again. And Mark can't deny his attraction. It's too strong, like an inner compass that points towards Yuta and no one else. So he knows who he's going to call for when his first heat arrives. And Yuta can either deny or accept him. In the compound, that's how it works. An Omega going into heat can call any available Alpha to their bed to help with it, and it's considered an honor. 

He hopes that, whatever happens, they can stay friends.

So the days pass. Until finally he's been having lower back pains and Jungwoo decides to measure his temperature. It's higher than usual.

"This is it, Markie" smiles Jungwoo. "You were right."

Mark takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready. Let's get inside."

  
  


* * *

Yuta is chopping wood in his battered tank top. He loves the mindless activity, how it pulls him in. How it makes his muscles taut and his skin perspirate. He's so lost in it, he doesn't hear someone coming. 

"Yuta, hey" it's Johnny, who could pass as their leader if they had one.

"Hi, what's up?" Yuta wipes his brow with his arm.

"Actually, something important has come up" says Johnny, hands on his hips.

"Spill."

"Mark is going into heat."

"Oh. Can't say I'm surprised" chuckles Yuta.

"He requested you" says Johnny very delicately.

"What?" Yuta frowns.

"Yes. Mark wants you to spend the heat with him, Yuta" repeats Johnny.

Yuta looks around confused.

"Why does he want me? I'm old and spent" Yuta turns around, shakes his head. "What about Jaehyun? Doyoung?"

"Yuta, he wants you. Not anyone else" says Johnny, serious. "Although I understand if you don't want to be with anyone. But at least own up to it, don't make excuses. He deserves the truth."

Johnny's eyes are piercing him in a way that makes Yuta bare and uncomfortable.

"Can I think about it?"

"He's getting set up in his room" says Johnny. "But don't take too long."

Yuta exhales, taking off his work gloves. He runs his hand through his hair nervously, thinking. Why did Mark pick him? Jungwoo would never pick him. Everyone says him cursed or off-limits because of his old mate. No one wants a widowed Alpha. He's considered weakened and subdued now, the types of things no one wants in an Alpha. But still, Mark wants him. Mark calls for him. Mark, who has always been a great friend ever since they met four years ago, when Yuta arrived at the compound. 

Can he do this? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mark is in pain. But that's an understatement. The worst part is feeling hot and uncomfortable, and craving the touch of an Alpha so bad. Craving Yuta's touch so bad. 

Jungwoo approaches him, rubbing circles on his back.

"We don't think he's coming, darling" he says gently, dark eyes comforting.

Mark trembles and a tear rolls down his face, as he seeks solace in his bed, which is basically a nest by now, sheets turned around. Jungwoo coos him.

"But Jaehyun is outside if you want" offers Jungwoo. "I also brought suppressants if you want it to stop."

Mark looks at the door. He can feel the faint smell of fermented grapes, Jaehyun's characteristic scent. Not exactly who he wants, but his body is craving an Alpha so much, it's hard to say no.

"Call Jaehyun" he manages to say.

Jungwoo kisses his forehead, a gesture meaning that everything will be fine, and he leaves. Mark takes a deep breath, preparing himself for this, for the idea that it will be Jaehyun and not Yuta. Jungwoo comes back into the room followed by Jaehyun, who immediately has his eyes fixed on Mark, pupils blown.

"He took birth control so he probably will want you to knot him" instructs Jungwoo. "Mark, I'll be near if you need anything."

But Mark is barely listening anymore. He can't take his eyes off Jaehyun, who sits on the bed.

"You smell so good, Mark. Like-"

Someone pulls Jaehyun away from the bed, startling everyone. It's Yuta. 

"What the hell? Yuta, you can't do that" chides Jungwoo.

"He asked for me" says Yuta firmly. "Now leave us, please."

Jaehyun's face is dark and Mark can hear a low rumble between the two Alphas. But Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun out and closes the door. Yuta turns around to look at Mark and his face is sweet.

"Hi."

"Come closer" says Mark, only half reason guiding him now. 

Yuta moves towards the bed. He just got out of the shower, wet hair pulled back. His matcha scent is so intoxicating and strong right now, Mark thinks he's gonna drown. 

"I’ll make it better" whispers Yuta gently, and Mark sighs.

He lays down beside Mark and pulls his body close. He kisses his forehead, hands under the shirt against Mark's scalding skin. Immediately, Mark burrows his nose on the curve of Yuta's neck, near his gland. That makes the Alpha tremble. Mark already feels better with him around, the Omega in him keening with satisfaction. His pain subsides, but something else starts. A need to be skin to skin with the Alpha, to have him touch like him no one else did, to have his knot. He's always wanted to mate with Yuta but now this is magnified tenfold, and he's right here in Mark's bed. He starts kissing Yuta's neck slowly, sucking and nipping the skin. His hands reach for Yuta's clothes, unfastening his garments. Yuta's breath gets heavy as he sort of lays back and let's Mark set the pace he wants for now. 

Mark can't feel anything but the pull, his internal compass pointing at Yuta, almost screaming his name in his ears like that's all he can hear. Mark takes Yuta's shirt off and moves to strip the rest. When Yuta is naked, Mark pulls back to take off his own clothes. Yuta helps and that’s when he finally takes control, grabbing Mark by the hips and nuzzling his neck. Yuta slides his fingers between Mark’s asscheeks and he imagines it’s gonna feel good but not this good. Mark moans unashamed.

“Fuck” pants Yuta, rubbing circles on the slick covered rim.

Mark can feel Yuta’s erection against his thighs. It’s big and thick compared to his, like an Alpha’s supposed to be. Mark wants it inside him fast, so he throws his hips into Yuta’s fingers, a signal for him to keep going. Yuta slides two fingers inside Mark at once, making him gasp and hold Yuta tighter. His touch is soft like a feather’s and his fingers are long, reaching all the right places inside him. Yuta stretches him out nicely, soon adding a third finger, causing Mark to moan. 

"Yuta" he sighs in a tremble. "Need you."

"Okay" Yuta whispers, taking off the fingers.

Mark whines and rolls on his back, looking at Yuta closely. He's flushed on his face and chest, panting, blond hair a mess. He hesitates for a moment and Mark spreads his legs, inviting him in. Yuta complies, adjusting himself. He lines up and looks at Mark for permission, who nods. Yuta pushes in and it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing to finally take in his girth, like Mark's dreamed for so long. He is so full and finally Mark starts getting some relief from his heat symptoms. 

He's just taking deep breaths, enjoying it, when he opens his eyes and realizes Yuta is watching him with an interested gaze. Mark takes him by the back of the neck and pulls him close, noses touching.

"Kiss me."

Yuta takes a couple seconds to respond, but moves his lips against Mark's. The touch is hesitant at first, tentative, maybe even shy. But then Mark parts his lips, welcoming his tongue in, and Yuta takes control of the kiss, dominant and lustful. Mark moans into it and Yuta starts fucking him at the same time, barrage of sensations washing over Mark. Yuta grabs one of Mark's legs by the back of the knee, holding it up, while he rolls his hips against him, pulling moans out of Mark. 

"Fuck" gasps Yuta, moving relentlessly. "You feel so good."

Mark whines at the compliment, his Omega happy. The pace increases and Mark gets more and more heady and fired up.

"I need your knot, Alpha" he whimpers. 

Yuta answers with a low growl from the back of his throat. He wants to knot Mark just as much as he does.

With his pleasure spiking, Mark gets loud and unabashed, causing Yuta to fuck him harder and faster. Mark throws his head back, feeling his orgasm a couple seconds away along with Yuta's knot already starting to grow inside him. The combination of the two is what tips him over, and Mark cums with a scream. He's trembling all over with the aftershocks of pleasure, while Yuta cums inside him, knot fully formed. They both take deep breaths, trying to even them out, covered in a light coat of sweat. Mark feels an impossible calm and peace he's never felt his entire life. Like everything is right, that the pieces are where they are supposed to be.

"Thank you" he says, his voice incredibly sober compared to what it used to be. "For coming."

Mark opens his eyes and Yuta is staring back at him. He doesn't answer, just kisses Mark on the lips for a while. Yuta tastes like he smells, matcha, mixed with one of the fruit wines they make in the community. They lose themselves in the kiss until Yuta's knot deflates and he can get up to clean up Mark. The room is set up with everything they might need: water, snacks, cloth, medicinal herbs, extra sheets. Yuta gets him some watermelon and a cup of water, then they get inside the covers naked. Now that Mark was basically knotted and bred, his heat symptoms would die down to a tolerable level, but it's still preferred to have an Alpha by him.

Yuta offers his arm and Mark lays his head on it.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful" says Yuta. "But why did you call me, Mark? I honestly had no idea you saw me this way. And everyone else…"

"Everyone else what?"

"Everyone else sees me differently because of what happened to Sicheng. They say I'm broken, that a widowed Alpha is not an Alpha."

Mark knows about it all. He's heard Jungwoo say that he'd never call Yuta for his heat. But Mark doesn't care for superstition and prejudices. He only listens to his heart. But how can he say this to Yuta without freaking him out? He already seems shocked. 

"I don't believe what they say. And we're friends, right?" Mark interlaces their fingers, looking at him. "I trust you more than anyone, Yuta."

Yuta looks back and opens a big smile, the one Mark's not used to seeing from him anymore.

"Thanks, Mark."

They kiss again.

Yuta fucks and knots Mark a couple more times during the next hours. When they finally come out of the room, Mark is a new person. Yuta not so much. Omegas are rare in the world and because of that they hold a special place in their community. Mark gets to have his pick of mates every month if he wants, while most of the Alphas there are on suppressants for their ruts. Of course they still can have sex, but that is different from mating. And Mark also can go on suppressants any time he wants. But he doesn't, because what he wants is to spend more heat cycles with Yuta, finally confess his feelings and, when the time is right, ask Yuta to mark him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mating with Mark after such a long time had been amazing. Yuta really thought he wouldn't be with anyone after Sicheng. With the way Omegas are already scarce, it was luck he managed to find one that liked him back in the first place. And in that crazy world, they found each other, survived the outlands together and reached the compound. So of course they fell in love and soon Yuta marked him. They were happy for two years. Until they were attacked by a pack of Alphas in a monthly hunt. Yuta blamed himself for the longest time. What kind of Alpha lets his Omega die? A failed one. But with time, he forgave himself and accepted what happened. He had no other choice.

Mark has always been there. Before and after. Before he was a smart kid that liked to hang around Yuta and Sicheng, unlike others his age that were always scrambling around the compound and playing. After, Mark gave Yuta all the space and support he needed. And now that Mark has come of age as an Omega, he says Yuta is the one he trusts the most, making him wonder what he did to deserve it. He wanted Yuta in his bed, during his heat, out of all the choices. It seems unbelievable to him. And all of it had been like a dream. Touching him, fucking him, his fruity peculiar scent, his softness… Mark felt indescribable under his hands. Which is why Yuta won't deny a second round, if he is lucky enough to get one. 

Not that he thinks he's lucky enough. Omegas usually have multiple partners in their community, cycling through until they pick one for actual breeding, which doesn't happen often. Regardless, Yuta is expecting to go back to the loneliness that he got used to. He's not expecting, a month later, to get called to Mark's room again.

"Whatever you did worked, I guess" Johnny shrugs.

Yuta runs over to Mark's. Jungwoo is setting him down on his bed while his teenage friends fill the room with the necessary provisions.

"You're here early. Better than last time" says Jungwoo, lifting an eyebrow.

Yuta wants to say something but he's already hypnotized by Mark's scent. It's fruity and sweet, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Jungwoo gets up and closes the door, leaving the two alone. Mark is clearly bothered by his clothes, hunched in pain. Feeling less stunned now than the first time, he starts undressing, knowing that skin to skin contact is immediately the best thing. When he's done, he gets in bed.

"Mark, can I undress you?"

He nods and Yuta proceeds to strip him. Yuta loves Mark's tan body, a couple shades darker than his own, and the curve of his chest, waist and hips - only an Omega could look like that. It makes Yuta's mouth water, wanting to bite and lick every inch. 

"Can I touch you?" asks Yuta.

And Mark must be done with all the questions because he just pulls Yuta down for a hungry kiss.

"Need you, Alpha."

That's enough for Yuta. He's lucky enough. Mark wants him again. His Alpha instincts take over. They make out until Yuta starts kissing down to Mark's cock, taking it in his mouth. He also starts fingering Mark, who moans and opens his legs wider. He keeps pushing him on, wanting him on the edge of pleasure before they fuck. When Mark is trembling all over, Yuta stops. Mark's breath is heaving as Yuta moves him around the bed and closer to him, setting him on all fours, where his cock will effortlessly hit all the right places for Mark. He lines up.

"Can I?"

Mark arches his back to him in a wordless answer. Yuta starts sinking into him. The hole is warm and slicked and perfect, like it is made for him, made for his knot. His fingers dig into Mark's hips, with enough force to leave bruises. He bottoms out and exhales. Mark gets on his elbows, head on the pillow, taking shallow breaths. He's fisting the sheets hard. Yuta starts moving his hips and he knows it's just as good for Mark as it is for him. Still, he makes sure to fuck him just right, making him enjoy the slow pace and then the faster one. There's something special about their connection too that Yuta realizes better the second time around. He just doesn't know how to access or explain it, like it's covered by a fog. 

Yuta leans over Mark, snapping his hips relentlessly, nuzzling his gland, driving them both crazy. Mark's moans fill the room and he can't help but join. He can sense Mark is close to orgasm and his own is closing in too, his knot starting to fill little by little.

"Alpha" he gasps. "I want you to mark me."

Yuta almost stops with the shock, but keeps moving. He gets the rumbling in his chest that is his Alpha expressing how much he wants to mark this Omega. His mouth is already near the curve of Mark's neck. He grazes his teeth there, wanting to taste him. Mark moans louder. 

But he can't do it. Yuta keeps fucking him until they cum, knots him and they fall down on the bed, catching their breaths. Mark probably just said that in the heat of the moment. He couldn't possibly really want to be marked by Yuta and become his regular mate. He didn't even try mating with any other Alphas in the community. Johnny, who is stronger. Jaehyun, who is handsome and closer in age. Doyoung, who is wittier. Taeil, who is more experienced. So Yuta tries not to freak out and keeps giving Mark a good time in his heat. He deposits kisses on his back while the knot deflates, caressing his black hair. 

When they can finally part, Yuta cleans Mark up and brings him some water and fruit.

"You okay?" asks Yuta, getting back in bed with him. 

Mark nods and settles against him but he looks pensive. Yuta brings him close and kisses his forehead.

"When we're mating, we say things we don't mean, it's okay" he says.

"I did mean it."

Yuta frowns.

"What?"

"I've wanted you to be my mate since I first met you" says Mark. "I just wasn't planning on asking for it tonight… I got carried away. Because being with you is so good."

Yuta could fall back if he wasn't already lying down.

"When we met you were sixteen… you couldn't have known your secondary gender."

"But I had a feeling I was an Omega" explains Mark. "Then, you and Sicheng got together and I accepted we would never be mates. I moved on. Until…"

"Until he died."

"I never got any joy from it, Yuta, I promise. He was my friend too. After, I just wanted to be there for you but my feelings came back stronger" says Mark. "I decided I wouldn't fight or deny it. That whatever fate put on our way was meant to be."

Yuta wants to cry so he pulls Mark into his arms, holding him tight. He takes a deep breath, recomposing himself. He doesn't know what to think. He's stunned. He can barely process what he just heard. Mark wants him? As his mate? Instead of all the other available Alphas in the community? He wants the broken Alpha? No, he's not thinking straight.

They nap for a while and Yuta wakes up to Mark nuzzling his neck, asking for another mating and knotting. Yuta complies, ignoring their talk from before. He focuses on the now, on Mark's heat and needs. He'll be a good Alpha for him as much as he can.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I fucked up, Jungwoo."

"What happened?" his friend answers, continuing to tend to the garden. 

"I asked Yuta to mark me. It slipped out."

"I'm guessing he didn't" says Jungwoo with a hint of judgement and relief.

"I came clean about it all, my feelings… and no, he didn't. Which is now making me feel like utter shit" he sighs.

"An Alpha denied your marking wish, of course it's gonna hurt."

Mark grunts frustrated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mark, you need to get around" says Jungwoo bluntly. "When you spend your heat with another Alpha maybe you'll realize that your feelings for Yuta are merely teenage leftovers."

"I don't know…"

"Jaehyun is so fucking handsome. I can't wait to get my hands on him next year" says Jungwoo.

"Why are you waiting anyway? If you want him so much just stop your suppressants."

"Because as one of the only Omegas I have a lot of responsibility here, you know that. But soon, you'll be more settled into it and we can share" he smiles.

"Well I still don't know about Jaehyun…"

"You said yes to him once, Mark."

"I was in heat and he was close. I don't think that's a fair assessment" he reasons.

"Don't you like his scent? He clearly liked yours."

"I guess…"

But guessing isn't enough for Mark. Not when he is so certain when it comes to Yuta. 

His feet lead him to Yuta's cabin on his own. Unlike the unmated crew, couples get a cabin for more privacy. Except his is only inhabited by one person now. Right as Mark steps close to it he can smell his matcha scent.

"Mark?" his voice calls and he appears from behind the house, carrying some wood.

"Hi. Hope I'm not disturbing" he waves.

"Of course not. Come in" Yuta invites him. 

They go inside. Mark has been there many times, but not since they spent his heats together. It's a beautiful and small cabin, with a living space and the suite. Yuta takes the wood near the stone oven.

“Have a sit” he offers and Mark complies.

He remembers well, sitting on the couch for hours, just hanging out with Yuta. Mark smiles. Yuta starts the fire, then takes off his work gloves. 

“Do you want some tea?” he offers.

“Sure, thanks.”

Yuta puts an iron kettle over the hearth and puts fresh lemongrass inside two cups. When the water is ready, Yuta fills it and hands it over to Mark. He watches him drink from a bench, with a slight smile on his face.

“What?” asks Mark.

“Nothing” chuckles Yuta. “How are you settling into your secondary gender? You mentioned that you knew before it happened…”

“I had a feeling” explains Mark.

“How does that work? Having a feeling?” Yuta straightens his eyes.

“Like a hunch, I guess.”

“Didn’t it scare you? Being an Omega” asks Yuta, as he sips from his drink.

“Not really. But I’ve never seen how bad it is out there. As you know, I’ve lived here my entire life” explains Mark. “I guess I’m privileged that way. Now, you…”

“Yeah, me” Yuta laughs without joy. “It’s bad out there, but I told you that a million times. I hope you never get to see it.”

Mark remembers well the nights they spent hearing the horror stories from outside the compound. How packs ran things, how Omegas and Betas were treated. Ones were enslaved and the others were used and discarded as it pleased whoever owned them. 

“I won’t” says Mark.

“I’m glad you won’t” whispers Yuta.

They stay in silence for a bit. Yuta takes their finished cups to the sink and sits beside Mark.

“And how is the good part about being an Omega?”

“What’s the good part?” smiles Mark.

“I don’t know” shrugs Yuta. “All the eligible Alphas waiting for their turn to mate with you.”

Mark bursts out laughing and Yuta joins him.

“I don’t know about that” says Mark, shyly. “Jungwoo told me to get around but I don’t think I want to.”

“If you don’t then how will you know who you want?” asks Yuta.

“I already know who I want.”

Silence. Mark wonders if he made a mistake bringing it up.

“But how do you know?” 

“I have a feeling” Mark says, looking at Yuta, who seems mesmerized and intrigued, to say the least.

Mark follows his heart, leans in and kisses him. His heart usually doesn’t fail him and it doesn’t this time, because Yuta kisses him back. It isn’t usual for an Alpha and Omega to have sex outside of their mating cycles, unless they are together. And here they are, Mark and Yuta, doing exactly that. It starts with making out but soon Mark opens the buttons of Yuta’s flannel, and Mark’s pants and underwear slip off. He doesn’t get as slick as when he’s in heat, but it’s enough for sex to be comfortable if he’s aroused, which he is, a lot. So Mark straddles Yuta, holding onto his shoulders, looking into his eyes, and rides him. They kiss and pant and moan together as Mark’s hips move up and down, slow and then fast. 

They reach their highs together, holding each other close. Mark is catching his breath when Yuta starts giving him small kisses on the neck, nuzzling his gland.

“I love your scent” he says and Mark trembles.

Yuta picks him up and takes them to his room, without disconnecting them. He manages to strip both of them out of the remainder of the clothes and lay Mark down on the bed, Yuta on top of him.

“You’re very insistent” he remarks.

“You don’t hate it” Marks says.

“I don’t” admits Yuta. “I actually like you a lot, Mark. You’re a beautiful, kind and smart Omega. You’re basically the perfect mate.”

“So why won’t you mark me?” he tries not to sound desperate.

“I don’t deserve you” says Yuta sadly. “I lost Sicheng already, I couldn’t protect him. I don’t deserve another Omega…”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard” whispers Mark, taking his face in his hands so he’ll look right at him. “That’s not how life works.”

“What do you know about life, you are barely an adult” smiles Yuta.

“I know what my heart tells me.”

“And what does it tell you?”

“That we are meant to be together” Mark says against Yuta’s lips, clenching around his diminishing knot at the same time.

Yuta shivers, his pupils blowing up. He kisses Mark and holds him tight, like he doesn’t want him to let go. Soon, Mark can feel Yuta’s erection growing again inside him and Yuta starts fucking him against the bed. They get lost to pleasure together one more time and each time, it all feels more right. Mark is more sure that Yuta is his mate, even if he’s reluctant to see it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yuta wakes up in the morning with Mark in his arms. Watching him sleep, naked under the sheets, Yuta can't believe the Omega came to him out of his heat and had sex with him. Mating during a cycle is a natural, common occurrence. But sex out of it means something else. It means a relationship. Mark seems resolute to think they should be together, but Yuta is not as quick to budge. 

He doesn't deserve him.

That's what goes through Yuta's every thought. Maybe he should start rejecting him, so he can move on to the other Alphas. But then he looks at Mark. The curve of his back, his pitch black hair, the color of his skin. His scent. Everything is so pleasing to Yuta, both aesthetically and erotically. He feels a connection, felt since the first time they spent the heat together, even if Yuta can't see properly what it is. He knows it's there. On top of that, they are good friends. So how does he reject his friend? He doesn't know how.

Yuta moves to make breakfast because that's better than his dilemmas. Scrambled eggs, chopped fruit and some freshly squeezed juice. When he's done, Mark gets out of the bedroom wearing just one of Yuta's flannels and yawning. He looks so small and adorable, more than usual. Yuta can't help a smile.

"Hey. I made you some breakfast."

Mark smiles back at him. They sit down and eat, making small talk. But Yuta knows he needs to talk about the serious stuff soon. After, he washes the dishes and sits next to Mark on the couch.

"That was really good food. Thanks" says Mark.

"You deserve it" says Yuta honestly. "I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Mark, how sure are you? About us?"

"Completely sure" he answers.

"Even if I can't mark you? Would you still be with me?"

Mark reads his face.

"Because I don't know if I can ever do it again" confesses Yuta. "The pain of losing Sicheng was unbearable."

"You'll never lose me."

He looks away, trying not to tear up.

Mark takes his hand.

"I still want you" he says. "Even without the mark. You're still my mate."

Yuta closes his eyes and a tear falls down. Mark huddles closer and kisses his cheek, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I love you, Yuta. Always have and always will."

"I don't deserve you" Yuta sniffles, looking at him, hands running through his hair.

"You do…" Mark whispers.

Yuta picks him up in his lap and takes him into the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to give him the best fuck of his life.

So they become a couple. Not a traditional one, which causes some odds reactions in the community. Their close friends try to be supportive but still, what they are doing is unusual.

"Why won't you just mark him, Yuta? For fuck's sake the kid has wanted you for almost five years now" says Johnny, while they go on their monthly hunt and adjacent territory check. 

"Just grant him his wish" adds Jaehyun. "If an Omega asks me to mark them, I'll do it on the spot."

"I think I hear something" Yuta ignores them. 

He raises his sniper rifle, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. Maybe it's a deer and they bring a ton of food home. Yuta watches through the scope until he sees a head of hair. 

"Someone southeast of us, up the hill" he says. 

Johnny and Jaehyun get their binoculars.

"There's actually more than one. It's three people" says Johnny.

"One is an Omega for sure. And two Alphas" adds Yuta.

"Let's get around them so we have the higher ground. Then you give us cover while me and Jaehyun approach. If they get violent, shoot to kill."

"Understood" says.

Yuta watches the encounter from afar. It's three men. The short one is an Omega and he's clearly mated with one of the Alphas, the one who stands in a protective way around him. The other Alpha is just as tall as Yuta and has a pack tattoo. Yuta wonders why he left. Soon, Johnny gives him the signal that everything went well and Yuta meets with them to get back into the compound.

"I'm Taemin" says the Omega. "And this is my mate, Kai."

Under the battered dirty look, he has a fair and delicate complexion.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuta."

The name of the other Alpha is Woo. He doesn't make much of him.

Getting back to the compound, he just wants one thing. Get back to Mark in their cabin. 

  
  


* * *

Mark is cooking up some soup when he smells Yuta arriving. The boyfriend hugs him from behind.

"Hi" he smiles.

Yuta kisses his cheek and neck.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?"

"Oh you know. A lot of trying to keep the teens from destroying things while we tended to the garden" says Mark. "You?"

"We actually found new people."

"Really? It's been a long while" Mark turns around to hug him.

"Yeah. One is a couple. The other an Alpha."

"I hope they are okay" says Mark, depositing kisses on Yuta's lips and chin nonstop.

"You're so kind" chuckles Yuta. "Are you making me soup?"

"Yes. Your favorite, with fresh vegetables and herbs from the garden."

"You're the best" he smiles, sweeping Mark off his feet and taking him to the bedroom.

Mark laughs, letting himself be manhandled by Yuta. After months together, they knew how to make each other feel good and also their boundaries. 

After a good fuck, the soup is ready, so they have dinner together. Then, they fall asleep in one another's arms.

That night, Mark has a nightmare. He's running from danger and he can't stop for a second. He wakes up startled. 

He and Yuta have breakfast together and each leave for their daily duties.

Mark is down knees on the dirt, tending the garden, which is Omega duty in the compound. Sometimes they get help from the teens, the unpresented ones. Mark's friends, or how he likes to call them, Hell Spawns. But today, Mark and Jungwoo are alone, and Jungwoo was called somewhere else. So Mark is alone in the greenhouse, or at least he thought so until he feels an unfamiliar scent. He turns around and sees a stranger standing behind him. His first reaction is fear. But then he calms down and gets up. The stranger is clearly an Alpha, tall like Yuta, blue tattoo on his neck under his chin. His scent is like distilled barley, harsh on Mark's nose. And so strong.

"The gardens are Omega space only" he says, gripping his garden trowel hard. "You can't be in here."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

Mark doesn't believe him. Everyone is given rules at the gates, specially unmated Alphas.

"You should leave before Jungwoo comes back."

"Your scent is very strong" the man says backing away. "I like it."

It doesn't feel like a compliment. Mark watches him leave holding his breath, then shakes it all out. He doesn't like that person one bit. But they let him in, so he should be trustworthy… Even if Mark's heart says no, don't trust him, don't be alone with him. Soon Jungwoo comes back and he distracts himself enough in his job and chatter.

It's chilly and dark on his way back home. He makes a fire quickly and starts dinner preparations, because Yuta is usually right behind him. 

But tonight, he gets a whiff of the scent from earlier and he tenses up.

Mark turns around and sees the guy standing there. He jumps back.

"Wow, calm down there" he smiles, appesing him with his hands.

"What are you doing in my house? How did you find me?"

"I told you. Your smell is really strong. And good. I followed it" he explains it all calmy. "My name is Woo."

"What do you want? You can't just barge into people's places" says Mark.

"I just wanna talk" explains Woo. "Hear me out."

Mark frowns, feeling for the knife that's behind him discreetly.

"I noticed you're unmarked" says Woo. "And I noticed you're the only Omega that is not mated or on suppressants around here."

Mark grips the knife tight in his hand.

"So how about we get to know each other better?" asks Woo, seemingly harmless.

Mark is stunned, besides the fear.

"That's not how it works."

"Not how what works?"

"Our mating system" says Mark. "You just broke all the rules. Didn't they explain?"

"Well, I figured that I should introduce myself, because you don't know me."

"Yeah and you don't know me either. I already have a mate" says Mark.

"What? You're unmarked."

"I'm unmarked and I have a mate. So please, leave."

"And you are settling for an Alpha that won't mark you? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Our relationship is our business" says Mark with finality. 

"What he said" Yuta's voice comes from the doorway.

Woo turns around.

"Of course it is you" he scoffs. "Your stench told me all I need to know about you. 

"Get the fuck out of my house" Yuta growls.

"Oh is that how you wanna do it?" laughs Woo. "I'm gonna beat your ass and then fuck your Omega until he's begging me to mark him."

It all happens in a flash. Woo lunges towards Yuta and they barrel out of the cabin. Mark runs after them with the knife on his hand. They throw punches, toppling one another. Mark screams for help nonstop. He watches Yuta fight him, but Woo is in better shape. Yuta is a sniper, not a wrestler. 

Woo manages to get Yuta in a chokehold. He's out of breath, face going red. Mark has no other choice and doesn't think twice. He grabs the knife with two hands and stabs Woo in the back, right where his heart would be. He goes still and Mark kicks him off Yuta, turning him around and taking him in his arms. Mark's face is run over with tears and more keep coming. He holds Yuta close as Woo chokes on blood.

"Mark" says Yuta, voice hoarse from his damaged windpipe.

"I'm here, Yuta" whispers Mark. "I won't leave."

Right then, Johnny and Jaehyun finally arrive with guns, and take in the scene. They don't ask any questions as escort take Yuta and Mark to the infirmary.

"Are you hurt?" asks Doyoung. 

Mark shakes his head.

"The blood on your hands…?" he inquires.

"Not mine" says Mark, tired. 

Mark is cleared and cleaned, while Doyoung cares for Yuta. He received a fair amount of hits and his neck is bruised from the chokehold. 

"Chew this when you feel pain" says Doyoung. "And rest. A lot of rest."

"Thanks, Doctor" says Mark. 

Johnny and Jaehyun get in to see them.

"Okay. A man is dead. We need to know what happened" Johnny asks.

"It was me" says Mark promptly.

"Mark…" Yuta whispers, his voice gone.

"Rest, please. I'll explain" says Mark, taking Yuta's hand. "This Woo guy was trouble. He felt my scent and got into the gardens while I was alone and was acting weird, telling me how I smelled good."

Everyone is looking at him with a frown.

"Then tonight he just showed up at our cabin, asking to mate with me."

"What? We explained him the rules" says Jaehyun.

"I know, it was super uncomfortable. And scary. He didn't want to accept that I was unmarked but had a mate. I honestly think that if Yuta hadn't showed up in time he would have tried something" Mark gulps.

"So Yuta shows up…" goes Johnny.

"They fight. I'm screaming for help. I had a knife in my hands from earlier. He puts Yuta on a chokehold and no one is coming… So I just stab him."

Silence.

"He's really dead?" asks Yuta in his weak voice.

"Very much so" says Johnny. He turns to Mark. "Are you alright, kid?"

Mark nods.

"He was a bad man."

"What do you mean?" asks Jaehyun.

"He's done bad things, worse than this."

"How do you know?" wonders Johnny.

"I have a hunch" shrugs Mark.

"He's usually right about those" whispers Yuta.

"Well, we will leave you to rest" Johnny says. "Let's talk in the morning."

And they are gone. The nurse sets up a cot by Yuta for Mark and they sleep there.

* * *

  
  


Coming back home together, they see a dark stain on the ground. It's strange. It had been a long time since Yuta witnessed violence that close. Mark picks up a bunch of the fallen leaves and places on top of it. Yuta smiles at the gesture. Mark takes his hand and pulls him inside their house and bedroom. He undresses them and takes him to the bed.

They stay close like that for a while.

"Mark" calls Yuta. "I love you."

He's never said it. Mark immediately looks at him. Yuta is crying.

"I'm an idiot" he says. "I took you for granted. I can't lose you."

He hides his face on Mark's neck.

"Love you so fucking much…" he nuzzles Mark's gland, grazing his teeth against it.

Mark shivers.

"I wanna make you mine tonight" he says looking at him.

"Yours?"

"I wanna mark you" says Yuta. "And after last night, I'll understand if you don't want to. I couldn't even protect you…"

Yuta hides his face in his hands but Mark pulls them away.

"We are a team" says Mark. "We help protect each other."

Mark looks at him with fondness.

"Do you still want me?" asks Yuta.

"I'll always want you. And I'll always be yours."

They kiss, passionate and hungry for each other. Yuta rolls on top of Mark, who opens his legs to accommodate him. It doesn't take long for both to be aroused enough to start fucking. Mark digs his nails on his back, Yuta has his fingers intertwined in his black hair. The speed and the noises increase while they kiss until they are breathless. Mark sounds like he's close to his orgasm and Yuta can feel his knot start to grow. So he snaps his hips harder, making Mark cry out in pleasure. He gives him his all now, pours out all of his body, his mind and his heart, because he deserves everything Yuta has to offer. 

Mark starts to cum, noises loud and unabashed, and Yuta can't help but cum with him. 

And in the high of the moment, Yuta bites down the curve of Mark's neck. Mark gasps in pleasure and surprise. 

Yuta feels his entire body go lax and then restart again. Like everything rebooted. And so does his mind. Suddenly, the connection between them that he could never see or access is clear as day. Mark was right all along. They are fated mates, meant to be together, something so rare people think it's a myth. But Yuta sees it all now and Mark sees it too. He can tell by the way he's looking at him.

"I love you" says Yuta and he just wants to keep saying it but his throat hurts.

"I love you" Mark rubs their noses together.

"Thank you for waiting for me" he says, eyes watering.

"I'd be with you even if you were never ready."

Yuta hides his face and cries. He cries until his knot deflates but Mark still lets him stay there. He cries out of shame, but also relief and happiness. There's a huge flood of emotions spilling out of him and he cries until he's asleep.

He wakes up to Mark nudging him.

"Yuta, something's happened."

"What?" he sits up.

"My temperature. It's high. I think I'm going into heat" explains Mark, alarmed.

"But it's not the time yet" says Yuta. 

"I know. Maybe it's the mark?"

"Maybe. Come back to bed. We'll take care of it.

Yuta holds him tight, kisses his shoulder.

"I love you so much" he whispers.

Mark purrs in his arms, satisfied.

They kiss and touch and mate one more time. Afterwards, Mark's high temperature and other symptoms of heat go away.

"That was it then" says Yuta. "Case closed."

"I'll let Doyoung know what happened. In case someone needs to know in the future."

Yuta and Mark become partners in every sense of the word. Yuta teaches him how to shoot and Mark becomes part of the monthly hunt and scouting team, because he is deemed a good judge of character for the strangers they could possibly meet. Yuta finally figures out Mark's scent. Watermelon. A very sugary kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the Hell Spawns are the dreamies hahaha
> 
> if you are curious: everyone in nct 127 and dream (they are still unpresented here tho) is an alpha except for jungwoo and mark. in wayv, ten and winwin are omegas, lucas is an alpha and the rest are betas. if you are curious as to what happened to wayv, there is more info in The High Priestess fic.
> 
> leave a kudos if you like or tell me what you think :)
> 
> stay safe and sound, lovelies.


End file.
